minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Setup Guide
This article is aimed at starting players who are completely new to the game and are in their first few lives. This page contains basic information on droppers, conveyor elevations, upgraders, pulsars, furnaces, ore effects and basic setup types. With this guide, you will learn the fundamental building blocks of a setup and how to use them. Other guide articles: Advanced Setup Guide Expert Setup Guide Droppers Droppers are one of the basic components of a setup, along with upgraders and furnaces. Droppers are self explanatory, as they are used to produce ore (from seemingly nowhere). Ores retain cash values which are increased using upgraders and furnaces when they are processed. Droppers can range from an early game Basic Iron Mine's $2 ore to an incredibly powerful Gargantium Mine's $10sx ore obtainable towards the later, more difficult part of the game. Standard Standard droppers are incredibly easy to use as they simply drop ore from above to the ground below from a white semi-transparent spout. The majority of droppers in the game are standard and are therefore incredibly easy to work with. Some standard droppers can have multiple spouts, producing multiple ore simultaneously or at a faster rate. Industrial Industrial droppers all share a common trait where they also have an input slot for coal in addition to the spout at the other end. In return, they drop valuable ore at the same rate at which coal is input at a 1:1 ratio. Remote Remote droppers present the player with a remote button on their GUI, popping up near the bottom left of the screen. The player can control their ore output and these droppers tend to have fairly high ore value in compensation for manual control. Button/Excavators Similar to remote droppers, excavators require manual control from the player, but instead of a remote button on the GUI, they possess several physical green buttons that are present usually on the sides of the dropper. Upon pressing, they produce ore. Excavators also produce larger size ores compared to standard droppers. Orbital Orbital droppers are quite rare to see in a setup simply because there are so few and are outclassed by other mines on the same level. These droppers produce ore by spawning them high in the sky in the area infront of them and then dropping them at high speeds. Catching these ores can prove quite difficult. Conveyor Elevations Ground These conveyors are placed directly on the floor and are usually 2 units wide. Most upgraders are ground elevated. Raised Raised conveyors are slightly higher than ground conveyors and can be both 1 unit and 2 units wide, with 1 unit wide Raised conveyors being more commonly used. These require a Conveyor Ramp to use. Way-Up-High The highest conveyors that are not hydraulics. These conveyors are available both 1 unit and 2 units wide, and require a Large Conveyor Ramp or Large Converter Ramp (the latter converts the conveyor to 1 unit wide). 1 unit wide Way-Up-High conveyors are more commonly used. Upgraders Upgraders are used to increase the value of ore when they pass through the upgrade beam. When making a setup, upgraders tend to occupy the most space both physically on your baseplate and in a layouts incremental item counter. Upgraders also blink if they are being used passed their limit, thus they are not doing anything to your ore. These are put into three limit categories, along with other categories defined by how they are used: Types of limits Money-limit/Capped Money-limit upgraders have a cash limit that stops ore from being increased in value passed a certain cash threshold. These are frequently used in loop setups in order to save money and space. These tend to have a higher multiplier at the beginning and diminishes as the ore reaches the money-limit. Usage-limit Usage-limit upgraders have a similar concept to Money-limit upgraders except instead of having to reach a certain cash threshold for them to stop working completely, these upgraders work a certain number of times before they can no longer increase ore value. These must be used after money-limit upgraders for full effectiveness. No limit While these upgraders do not technically have a limit to how many times you can use it on a single ore, their effects do diminish over time. These upgraders are often those that simply add value to ores, and so are considered useless in situations where the value of ore is basically unaffected by the additive value. Types of upgraders Standard Standard upgraders have two things: a conveyor and an upgrade beam/panel that covers the entire conveyor. They simply increase an ores value when they pass through. Some standard upgraders have unique requirements and gimmicks in order to use them. Gamblers The term 'Gamblers' refers to any upgrader that has RNG (Random Number Generator) included within, A.K.A. random outcomes. The very first gamblers upgrader any player will encounter is the Schrodinger Evaluator, featuring a range of possibilities whenever an ore enters it. Another example is the Big Bad Blaster where it has 3 possible outcomes which each has the capability of stacking with eachother. Fine-point Fine-point upgraders have a small beam or upgrade panel that does not cover the entire conveyor. These tend to have higher multipliers as a result, requiring some form of centering ores in order to use effectively. Scanners Scanners are essentially fine-point upgraders with the exception that their upgrade beam moves around in a reciprocal motion. This makes it difficult to reliably use, but placing several can remedy this. Most scanners are vertical and move left and right with the exception of the Anti-Gravity Scanner which has a horizontal beam and moves across the Y axis. Portable Portable upgraders are unique as they can clip onto the sides of regular conveyors; some even have long enough upgrade beams that reach further than the usual 2 units. Most portable upgraders can be used many times on a single ore, but also have lower multipliers. Cannon-required These upgraders, as the category states, require an Ore Cannon. While an Ore Cannon is the most conventional way to use these upgraders, it is not absolutely essential. There are other ways to insert ores into these upgraders. You just need to think outside the box. Utility These upgraders do not affect ore value at all, but instead have other unique effects such as decreasing ore volume or making ore fireproof. Quite a few of these utility upgraders are Contraband-tier and thus require Unobtainium Crystals to be obtained. Pulsars Pulsars are their own unique type of item as there are different variants that serve different purposes. One thing is common across all pulsars however, and that is the ability to affect all ore that are currently on the user's base no matter their state. Some pulsars can help declog your setup while others can upgrade your ore at the press of a button. Furnaces Furnaces are used to process ore and''' give the player money'''. They should always be placed at the end of a setup for the best results. Usually, a player will only need 1 furnace at any given time. Standard Standard furnaces have an input slot and a basic multiplier. Some may have multipliers that take other things into consideration such as ore effects and other items placed down. Cell Cell furnaces are utilized directly with droppers, meaning no upgraders can be used. In return, cell furnaces often have incredibly high multipliers that can skyrocket your ores value. Some may provide other bonuses that indeed ''can ''work with upgrades at the expense of its own power. Remote Remote furnaces will have a remote button GUI placed on your screen when it is placed down. Clicking it has its own effect, but usually it just increases the multiplier. Button Similar to remote furnaces, but have a physical button that you can press instead of being a GUI button. For the single button furnace in the game, it increases the multiplier, higher than that of the next tier. Ore Effects/Properties By using different upgraders, ores can receive different effects that can affect them in a multitude of ways. These effects can be an advantage or disadvantage depending on how it is utilised, such as fire. Fire can destroy ore, but it is also used as a requirement, such as for a certain shop upgrader. Fire Represented by fire particles. When an ore is on fire, it is basically on death row unless you extinguish it. Different items have different timers, and some have different colours or particles to represent flames. Effect given by the Flaming Ore Scanner. Radioactive Does not have its own particles. When an ore becomes radioactive, it is on a timer until it eventually explodes and is destroyed immediately after. Effect given by the Radioactive Refiner. Poisoned Similar to radioactive, except there is no explosion and the ore is simply destroyed. Gives ores a green cloud particle effect to signify this, but is barely noticeable. Poisoned and Smoking are technically considered the same effect by some upgraders. Effect given by the Chemical Refiner. Frozen/Slippery The ores material is changed to ice to reflect this property. In addition, the ore is now slippery, and thus is more easily able to slide off of conveyors as it has less friction. Not to be confused with the fireproof effect as they are separate. Effect given by the Permafrost Refiner. Fireproof Ore becomes fireproof and cannot be set on fire by any means. No particles or material change to reflect this property. The Symmetrium Mine has its own unique property in which it retains a blue flame which counts for both the fireproof and flaming effects. Effect given by the Freon Bombarder (with the addition of the slippery property). Sparkles Ore is given sparkles. Sparkles can come in a wide variety of colours from different upgraders, including Gamblers upgraders. Some items use sparkles as part of their stats, but is mostly used to signify that an ore has received the highest multiplier from a Gamblers item. Weight A unique property that comes with all ores. Can be manipulated by using the Helium Blaster (to make ores lighter) or the Molten Forge (which makes ores heavier). The Helium Blaster will make ores semi-transparent while the Molten Forge will change the ores material to diamond plate. Weight is only really a noticeable variable in setups if the player is using an ore cannon. If an ore is moved off of a ledge using conveyors, their trajectory does not change even with different weight values. Volume Refers to the dimensions of an ore or how small/large it is. Droppers like the Massive Diamond Drill will produce very large ore while droppers like the Ambrosia Mine will produce smaller ore. The standard size of ore is 1x1x1 studs big. Can limit or allow the player from using certain upgraders or conveyors due to their design as some may contain low ceilings or tight spaces. Educated A unique effect belonging to the Ore Illuminator and Indoctrinator. Puts the ore on a timer in which the ores upgrade counter cannot change, otherwise the ore is destroyed. Features illuminati particles which are easily visible. Smoking An effect that only serves any purpose when used in conjunction with the Maintenance Supporter or Nuclear Chamber. Features very subtle smoke particles and does not actually do anything to the ore. Effect given by the Robotic Enhancer. Explosion An effect shared mostly by Gamblers upgraders. Not only has the potential to shoot your ore into space, but can also kill your own avatar, with the exception of the explosion from the radioactive property. Has a variable in which the power of an explosion can be manipulated. Destruction Ore is destroyed permanently and cannot be returned. When an ore explodes, it is not guaranteed to be destroyed. Occurs when ores make contact with your baseplate or platform. Cosmetic Non-functional properties that usually serve no purpose except for looks, but there are some exceptions. Can come in the form of material change, transparency, colors or different meshes. Effects given by Gingerbread House, Ore Tixicator, Vampire Spore, Hopeless Bog, Ore Painter and more. Setups Standard These setups are reminiscent of literally any tycoon game you play, featuring mines, upgraders and a furnace as the most basic components. A mine drops ore, it goes through a load of upgraders and then reaches a furnace where it is processed and the player receives money. Pretty straightforward. As for Miners Haven, this setup is very similar to the typical tycoon concept. However, the order of item placement you should follow is Mine ⮞ Money-limit upgraders ⮞ Usage-limit upgraders ⮞ Furnace. This setup does tend to take a large chunk of time to build, but the results are well worth the effort. Advantages: * Easy to use and understand Disadvantages: * Often takes up a lot of space * Also tends to takes up a lot of your ore limit Loop Loop setups are similar to a standard setup except that they feature a loop in which ores stay in for a predetermined amount of time. The loop itself usually features some sort of money-limit upgrader (sometimes multiple different ones) and a method of both keeping the ores in the loop and taking them out when needed. When the ores have reached the maximum cash limit for that upgrader, the upgraders will blink. By using a Reversible Conveyor (or something similar), the player can redirect their ore towards a different direction. This direction should lead into as many usage-limit upgraders as you have, concluding with an appropriate furnace of choice. Additionally, an Ore Tracker at the very beginning of a loop setup may prove useful for keeping track of your ores' progress while they are in a loop. Advantages: * Money-limit upgraders take up less space * Since you're reusing the same money-limit upgraders, you save some money aswell Disadvantages: * Requires player interaction (Reversible Conveyor/Ore Nebula/Ore Gate); cannot be automated That's it for the Beginner Setup Guide. If you feel that you are confident enough making a novice setup, head on over to the Advanced Setup Guide for more tips, strategies and tricks. Category:Other Category:Guides